


Luke Hobbs does not get jealous over smoke (and things happen)

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Blowing smoke on your face means something else in France. Luke Hobbs finds out, Dom crews tour Paris for the first time, Luke gets jealous, Letty is amused, shenanigans happen. And Luke finally gets what he deserves.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Luke Hobbs does not get jealous over smoke (and things happen)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this tv clip saying that blowing smoke to your face in France means 'do me(or 'Let me do you')', and this story popped into my head xD 
> 
> This picture(https://photos.app.goo.gl/xUH2w8DVYm8XYg228) inspired me too, i wrote the end of this fic picturing Deckard in this gif, haha 
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Twitter @hg2nsns

Seventeen cities. Paris was the seventeenth city Dom's crew and Luke and Shaws visited, and still Luke hated it nonetheless. Beautiful streets, picturesque museums, and restaurants, even the trees and sky were beautiful. Though it did not help Luke's mood. 

"Do you want me to turn your head in the other direction?"

Letty said, with a sympathetic and knowing grin on her face. Luke gave her a look, and she shrugged. 

"Just saying."

Luke managed a small grin. Owen made a face when he saw it, and walked away muttering something about washing his eyes. Luke knew his forced smile looked pathetic, but seriously, could Owen cut him a slack? He was dating his big brother, after all. He was entitled to be a little jealous, wasn't he? 

The woman who was standing next to Deckard on the other side of the room was blond, willowy, beautiful in more ways than you could describe. Like all the other 16 beautiful men and women who sprang out of nowhere every time they visited the past 16 cities. It was getting harder and harder to ignore how Deckard would go rigid and quickly try to pass them off as a 'very friendly' acquaintances of his, when they clearly were more than that. 

Luke knew Deckard wasn't keen on talking about his past, especially the time that involved him having to run in hiding chased by Eteon and every intelligence organization in the world. So he didn't ask, he didn't pry, but he knew there were many others in Deckard's past, besides Brixton and Madame M. 

The fact that they kept popping out of every city they've visited so far, all of them gorgeous and deadly and just too happy and passionate to see Deckard again, just did not help. 

And it looked like the woman currently hogging on Deckard was really, really happy to see Deckard too. If by the way she kept leaning into Luke's boyfriend again and again, her hand shamelessly caressing over Deckard's chest and shoulder, and laughing and tossing her beautiful hair to the other side was any indication. 

Luke hated how the golden locks of her beautiful hair caught the sunlight in the most perfect way, and how she laughed and that made Deckard grin too. 

She could not possibly be that funny. She could not. Luke silently grounded his teeth. 

"Aww, don't think you're a pathetic loser, Luke."

Roman said, patting his shoulder, and Luke gave him a look. 

"I didn't think that."  
"Well then, you should. A little."

Roman said, grinning and Luke really, really wished he had a better friend. Or a better crew. Where had he gone wrong in his life? No, don't pull that thread. Leave that thread and slowly back away. 

"Where did he meet her?"

Tej, who had come back to the terrace table with a fresh beer in his hand, asked as he sat down next to Ramsey. Luke shrugged. Like he didn't care. 

"He said they met at the job seven years ago. Guess they have history,"

Ramsey answered instead of him, and Tej huffed. 

"Yeah, no kidding. The way that woman is plastered to Shaw is obvious enough."

And then Tej met Luke's eyes, and somehow the look in Hobbs's face made him quickly avert his eyes and pretend to drink. Luke decided not to bother pretending that he was annoyed. His friends knew everything, but he'd like to believe he had the last straw of dignity of a man. Turned out, he did not have any. 

"You have nothing to worry about, big guy."

It was Hattie who has come to sit next to Ramsey, and she handed her and others fresh cold beers before she sat down, looking at Luke with an amused look on her face. 

"You make a much cuter couple with my brother than she does."

Hattie said, and Owen who came near grimaced and walked away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'When will they break up'. Luke narrowed his eyes at the little Shaw, but he had to spare him because Deckard would be pissed if he buried his baby brother in the Mediterranean. 

Another burst of laughter, and they all looked around to see the woman laughed with Deckard.

"They're just friends."

Ramsey said, tilting her head. Then they saw the woman had his cigarette out, and as she leaned down Deckard lit it for her. The movement was very familiar and casual, making Luke realize again that they have been very close. Luke raised his brow at her. Ramsey furrowed her brows. 

"Well.. they're very 'friendly' friends."

Then the woman said something to Deckard, and Deckard tilted his head. The woman then smiled, blew the smoke on Deckard's face. Letty suddenly coughed her drink. 

"Um.. isn't that....?"

Ramsey said, while Letty decidedly avoided meeting Luke's eyes. Roman looked at her, his face looking puzzled. 

"What?"  
"Nothing."

Ramsey quickly said, also suspiciously imitating Letty in avoiding looking at any direction of Luke's. Roman looked at Tej, but Tej seemed to understand what was going on, and he too, suddenly found something very interesting on his phone and did not meet Roman's eyes.  
Roman looked at Luke with furrowed brows. 

"Do you know what's just happened?"

Luke blinked, and shook his head. Little Nobody looked equally puzzled next to him, and Luke again looked at Deckard. 

Deckard smiled at the woman, and stood up, shaking his head a little with a grin. Then the woman pouted, and Deckard kissed her on the cheek and then turned, heading their way. 

Luke and others quickly pretended they were not watching them intently, and pretended to busy themselves with anything near them. Deckard who obviously knew his friends spying on him, rolled his eyes but still grinned as he came by. 

"Have you guys discussed enough about Elena?"  
"What? Who? We haven't been watching,"

Little Nobody said too quickly, and Letty gave him a dirty look. Deckard huffed and as he laughed, he lightly bumped his shoulder against Luke's. Luke reflexively caught his shoulder, pulled him near, and kissed his cheek as Deckard laughed. 

"Elena said she thought her face would be punctured if you guys stared any longer. She likes you guys anyway."

Deckard said, and at least Roman looked sheepish about spying. 

"Good, we like her too."

Letty said, as she waved her hand at Elena's direction. Elena smiled and waved back. 

They fell into the familiar rhythm of chats, while Luke hugged Deckard from the back and rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Deckard stood comfortably, used to the larger man hugging his entire body like a giant teddy bear. 

"Letty and Ramsey acted weird when your friend blew smoke on your face,"

Luke said, after watching their friends chatting and discussing heatedly absolutely nothing with amusement. Deckard glanced back at him, his hazel eyes looking slightly surprised. 

"Did it mean anything? When we asked them and Tej won't tell us about it, just pretended they couldn't hear us."

Luke said, and Deckard laughed. 

"Come here,"

Deckard said, turning around in Luke's arms, facing Luke. Luke leaned in, looking down at the smaller man in his arms. Deckard nodded his chin to gesture Luke to lean in, and Luke leaned in, curious what the answer was. 

"You'll have to find out yourself, dumbbell."

And he nipped Luke's chin playfully, and the next moment he was walking away. Luke looked at him wistfully, watching as Letty put her arm around Deckard's shoulder and they walked away, laughing about something. 

Guess he was going to find it out himself then, Luke couldn't help but grin as he watched Deckard laugh with Ramsey. They were going to stay in Paris for two more days, so there was plenty of time to find it out and tell Deckard what he found out. 

*** 

Turns out, staying in Paris was more hard work than Luke had thought. 

They've been to three car chases, one major mayhem involving an Eiffel Tower, and one explosion of the bridge that miraculously left no casualties. (Some got their knees scraped and Tej swore he was never going to climb Eiffel tower again, but other than that it went relatively well.) 

It left Luke and the crew so exhausted that Little Nobody got them to stay in Paris for an additional two days, one of which days they spent an entire day sleeping in the hotel. Roman was so heavy with sleep that he didn't wake up when Ramsey drew a magic marker on his face and he spent the next day walking around with whiskers on his face. Ramsey was in tears with laughter and apology when he finally realized it, after a group of women he was hitting on called him 'mickey mouse'. Roman was still rubbing his face when Letty and Deckard went for sightseeing and Ramsey stayed at the hotel because she wanted to crash and hit some old movies. 

So that left Roman, Tej, Little Nobody and Luke on the street of Paris, and they could say they had quite a good time. Their group had nobody who knew a single thing about Paris, so they decided to hit the major tourist spots, with the help of their cell phones, the appropriate amount of begging for help from strangers, and a general sense of moderate passion. 

They somehow got by, they hit the Eiffel tower(which Tej still refused to climb because of the previous day's incident), went to Champs-Élysées, and Place de la Concorde. Luke was in charge of pictures and he insisted on taking as many pictures as possible, which guys found most irritating at first but they got to enjoy taking funny pictures in the end. 

They had a good time, a surprisingly good time considering none of them knew how to speak french(Little Nobody tried to take the lead but when they got lost the third time according to his direction, they deprived his right to try to speak any word in French.). They tried almost any food on the street they passed, people were quite nice, offering to take their pictures together on the photo spot more often than not. The weather was great too, food was great, and they had thousands of pictures(Tej insisted they were thousands) to commemorate their quite enjoyable time in Luke's cell phone. (Which he promised to e-mail them when they got back to the hotel). 

So when they finally arrived at the Musée du Louvre, they were quite happy, chatty, and exhausted. 

"I'm not taking another step for the next hour."

Tej said, as he sat down on the edge of the fountain where the monumental Lourve glass pyramid was by. There were so many people, taking pictures and laughing, and it was so peaceful and the sound of the water and exhaustion made the others also sit next to him. 

"We'll have to visit this one the next time we come here. I'm tired too."

Roman said, and Little Nobody shrugged, scrunching his nose behind his sunglasses. 

"We wouldn't have been able to if we wanted. This place is huge, and it takes days to see the arts inside it properly."

Little Nobody said, and Roman shrugged. 

"Great."

Luke seemed the only one who looked sorry that they didn't go inside the museum, he knew Sam loved this museum and he would have loved to visit Lourve with her and Deckard. He instead contented himself to take as many pictures of the museum from outside as possible, while his friends stretched their legs and necks, groaning due to the heavy walking they've done since the early morning. 

When Luke was finally satisfied that he took enough pictures('Finally', Roman muttered under his breath), the men all fell comfortable silence as they looked around the view, watching people in all different shapes and sizes laughing and talking and walking around the huge place under the clear blue sky. It really was a nice day, Luke thought. 

Then his eyes roamed to a college kid who pulled out a cigarette and got restrained from his friend, and Luke's thought immediately went back to the cigarette incident two days ago. 

"Do you know what it means to blow smoke in your face?"

Luke asked, and Roman, who had been absent-mindedly watching pigeons pecking on crumbs that little kids threw shrugged. 

"Dunno. It means I'll fight you?"

Luke looked at him, and Tej shrugged next to him. 

"Roman doesn't like smokes. He's against it."

Tej said, and Roman jumped. 

"It's a disgusting habit that will KILL you in the end."

Roman said heatedly, and Tej grinned and looked back to the crowd. 

"Do you know what it means?"

Luke asked Little Nobody, and Little Nobody shrugged. 

"I don't know. It means... I want to share this smoke with you? I guess,"

He said, his face looking puzzled and he looked back when laughter broke next to them. 

A bunch of college girls were laughing, and smiled when Luke and others met their eyes. 

"We know what that means."

One of the girls said, she had a brunette bobbed hair, and she smiled when she met Tej's eyes. Tej smiled back. 

"Then would you like to tell us?"

Tej asked, turning to the girls and smiling more broadly. The girls giggled, and the girl with grey-dyed hair picked out her cigarette, looked at the kids running nearby, and decided not to light it up but show it with a gesture. 

"When you see someone,"

she said, gesturing to show them she would light the stick hypothetically, 

".. and you'd like to see him on your bed,"

and she pulled it to her lips, mimicked the gesture of breathing the smoke in. 

"You do this,"

She then blew the imaginary smoke onto Tej's face. Luke gaped at them. His friends were talking to him, but he wasn't listening. 

Deckard's lady friend and the way she blew smoke on his face, Luke remembered. Deckard had shaken his head of course, and stood up and came to him the next moment. But still... Luke looked blankly at the cigarette the woman was holding in her hand. 

So that was the meaning of blowing smoke on your face. Luke really wished he hadn't found it out. 

*** 

"... Luke?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I have your beer?"  
"Yeah of course."

Letty looked at Luke, who had been staring at his beer on the table for the past twenty minutes. She exchanged looks with Ramsey, and then she carefully came near, looking at the man. 

"Luke, there's a bomb in the building and it's going to blow up in 5 seconds."

Letty said. Luke blankly nodded. 

"Okay."  
"Luke, your pants' on fire."

Ramsey said, her hands on her hips. Luke just shrugged. 

"Good."

Luke replied. Ramsey looked back at Letty, and she shook her head too. 

"Oh, this is bad."  
"What's bad?"

Little Nobody asked as he came to the table with others. They were at the rooftop bar of the hotel, and the evening was great, with great food and drinks. The view down the city was inexplicably beautiful and the wind was refreshing, but as the crew saw the state of Luke, they all closed their mouths. 

"I think you should work on this, Deck."

Letty said, patting Deckard on the shoulder, and Deckard nodded, sighing. Letty grinned at him and Deckard walked forward, tapping Luke on the shoulder. 

"Hey, dumbbell."

Luke blinked, and looked up, meeting Deckard's eyes. Deckard rolled his eyes, but he grinned and looked down at him. 

"Walk with me."

Deckard said, nodding to the side and Luke slowly stood up, following Deckard as he left his friends and walked him to the side of the rooftop terrace. 

Deckard stopped at the ledge where there were fewer people around, the few who were there were also enjoying their evening on the bar, looking down at the city. Deckard leaned back on the ledge, as Luke stood in front of him, crowding his space with a familiarity that Deckard used to love. Deckard smiled at him, and that brought a smile on Luke's face at last. 

Deckard reached his hand to Luke's face, pulling him down for a kiss. Luke did not object, easily trapping the smaller man in his arms and kissing him deeply, enjoying Deckard's soft lips on his, feeling the warm temperature of Deckard's cheeks in his hands against the cool night breeze. When they parted, both of them were smiling equally. 

"So I guess you've found out the meaning of the smoke, since you've been moping so loudly, twinkle toes."

Deckard said, grinning as Luke brushed his lips with his thumb slowly. Luke knitted his brows. 

"I didn't mope,"  
"Yes you did, you've been moping around like a sad little puppy, Luke Hobbs."

Deckard said, grinning. Luke leaned in and kissed him again, just to wipe that amused look on the smaller man's face. If it got him another chance to kiss him, that was an additional bonus. 

"As it pains me to say this, I'm not planning on having my eyes on anybody else but you for a while, so you can stop worrying about it."

Deckard said, after their lips parted but his lips were close to Luke's to brush. Luke grabbed Deckard's behind, pulling him closer. He raised his eyebrows in exaggeration. 

"For a while, huh?"

Luke said, pinching Deckard's ass playfully when Deckard leaned in and nipped his lower lips in revenge. 

"Yes, for a long, long while. Though it pains me to look at you, because you're just hideous to look at."

Deckard said, as Luke laughed. 

"... I mean, you're not handsome, you're not that charming. You never work out, and your body is in terrible shape."

Deckard said, sighing in mock disguise but still grinning. 

"Really, I don't know why I put up with you. Maybe I really should find a better mountain of a man to climb on."

Deckard moved as if to walk away in pretense, and Luke grabbed him before the smaller man escaped his arms. Luke held laughing Deckard in his arms tightly, not able to help himself but smile with him as he did so. 

"Such a diva."

Luke said, as Deckard grinned and grabbed his neck again and pulled him down for another kiss. They stayed like that for a long while, kissing and laughing, pulling each other's leg and laughing some more. 

Deckard kissed him the last time, his face grinning as he pecked on Luke's cheek for the last time. It had already gone quite dark, and Luke turned, seeing as the night has deepened and he pulled Deckard. 

"Come on, princess. Let's get you inside."  
"Just a sec."

Deckard said, and Luke waited, suddenly reminded the first time they met. He had waited like he was told, even when the guy he's never seen in his life was on his desk, off the clock, hacking his computer and downloading files onto his USB. Ramsey, later when she heard this, said that Luke had secretly fallen in love with him for the first time. Owen said Luke must have had a brain stroke, which should have left him dead and saved Owen from all the misery that followed him afterward. Well, it worked out fine for Luke, Luke thought grinning to himself. 

He was pulled out of his thought when he heard a cling of metal from Deckard and he looked up, seeing Deckard lighting a cigarette on his lips. Luke opened his mouth, suddenly wordless, just watching as bright orange light glimmered, lighting Deckard's face in the dark. 

Luke did not like smoking. He was a firm believer in 'cigarette-will-kill-you', just like Roman was. But right now, as he watched the bright red light burn at the tip of the white cigarette and Deckard's cheeks hollowed, words failed on Luke's lips. 

Deckard inhaled again, his stubbled cheeks hollowing again, then blew the smoke on Luke's face. Luke blinked, and Deckard grinned. 

"Fuck me?"

Deckard said, grinning, and Luke blinked again. The next moment, the cigarette was flicked away as Luke almost half-carried and half-pulled Deckard into the building, while Deckard was laughing. 

Luke definitely was against smoke, and he was going to stop Deckard from that poisonous habit, but right now, he had a grinning Deckard Shaw in his arms and Luke Hobbs could not wish for anything better.


End file.
